Network users may use private networks to connect multiple locations of an organization, a corporation or other entity. Planning, provisioning and building private networks may require the design and analysis of the private network backbone. In order to enable network traffic routing and network provisioning, routing tables and other network path information may be created by network planners. Generating routing tables and other network path information may be a manual, time consuming, and error prone process.